


One Hale Of A Christmas

by Ironrxgers



Series: The Wolf, His Mate And Their Cubs [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent & Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, CHANGED STORYLINE, Christmas Fluff, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Derek Hale is a Softie, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Gay Cora, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Multi, No Fire, No Kate Argent, Pack Christmas, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sassy Laura Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, THe Hale pack is Alive, The Hales Adopt Isaac Lahey, Werewolves, baies, cause she so is, derek is a happy wolf, domestic as fuck lads, festive, gay lydia, little hales, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironrxgers/pseuds/Ironrxgers
Summary: " I don't know babe, is it really a good idea to meet your family? So soon?"Stiles held his niece closer to his chest, running a hand through her dark curls, and using her as a tiny human shield between him and the famous Derek Hale glare."Stiles, we're married"------Stiles spends Christmas with the Hale's and end's up with a child.





	One Hale Of A Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Some Christmas feels for ya, as well as domestic as hell sterek
> 
> I love the idea of Derek being a Christmas baby so... yeah 
> 
> In this, Derek is the same age as Scott and Stiles and the rest of the pack and I've changed a few details of Teen Wolf's storyline.
> 
> Also I'm not sure how long this is gonna be. No more than 10 chapters, but yeah, i have a lot of fluff and drama for you

"Babe, sweetie, bunny, sweet cheeks, love of my life....can you bring me in a cupcake?" Stiles called over his shoulder to Derek, who was currently in the kitchen making dinner and singing along to the christmas songs he had playing, Stiles tried to fight a smile when he saw Derek dance around their kitchen with a wide grin on his face- he failed.

"Is it for you, or Eleta?" he called back, Stiles could hear his husband smirking, his tone light and fond. Stiles looked down at his niece, who was currently passed out in his arms, one of his old plaids draped over her like a blanket as she rested on his chest. 

Scott had come by this morning, waking up the Stilinski-Hale's from a very deserving sleep, and handed Eleta over to Derek. "She misses her favourite uncles" Scott smiled but his eyes were shining with pure evil; Stiles knew today was his and Allison's anniversary- the little shit. "We saw her yesterday. At the pack movie night" Stiles glared, shifting to be leant against Derek, the warm wall of muscle tempting him to fall asleep again, luring him into the warm world of unconsciousness. "But this time it can just be the three of you, special uncle bonding" Stiles was about to argue that Scott needed to take his very adorable daughter, back to her own house so that he and his very warm husband could continue sleeping- but then he saw Derek's soft feautures, looking down at Eleta as he poked her nose with his finger.

"Enjoy your anniversary asshole" Stiles took Eleta's overnight bag off of Scott and slammed the door in his face, smiling slightly at the muffled "love you guys"

"Is Sti-Sti mad at me?" Eleta looked up through her long lashes at Derek, who's heart melted at the sight of his niece's watery brown eye's.

He looked up to glare at Stiles, but was suddenly hit with the smell of his mate's sadness. Derek's heart still stopped everytime he smelt his mate so sad, his fists still clenched, he hated the scent. Stiles was looking at Eleta with watery eyes of his own, and Derek sighed, it was too early for his mate to be dealing with anything.

"No baby, he's just very tired. You're his favourite girl in the whole wide world" Derek leant down to press a kiss against her damp cheeks, and shot Stiles a small smile. "I tired too" as if to prove her point, she let ou a little yawn and blinked slowly at Derek. "Well then, how about you and uncle Stiles sleep on the couch while i make breakfast?" Derek grinned when Stiles' scent changed, from being bitter and mettalic to soft and like autumn spices.

"Yay, cuddle time" she leapt from his arms and ran to Stiles, who scooped her up immediatley and held her to his chest, dropping kisses into her hair and muttering to her. Derek felt the all too familiar swell of his heart that he got whenever he saw Stiles and Eleta together, or Stiles and any kid for that matter.. the feeling of pack.. of wanting his own cubs with Stiles. They'd talked about it, they both want children.. they just could'nt seem to find any to adopt.

Derek shook the thought out of his head and led a sleepy Stiles and their niece to the couch, where they curled up together, Eleta's nose pressed against Stiles' jaw.

Allison and Scott were young when they had Eleta, both of them eighteen and panicking. But they had a huge pack by their side and not once, in the six years she's been alive, has Eleta ever been unwanted or unloved. Whilst Allison and Scott were at school, Eleta spent time with Melissa, or Chris, or Claudia, or Talia, sometimes Laura would take her for the day and let Eleta bond with her cubs. Eleta spent her days surrounded by love and family, she had first shifted when she was three and was quickly learning the meaning of pack. 

Scott wanted her to embrace the fact that she was a wolf, and not be scared or ashamed like he had been; so Eleta often spent time with the Hale's, learning and wtaching.

Derek remembered how Scott cried when Eleta was born, and how close he and Stiles were too.

He took one last look at the two sleepy members of his pack and went to make pancakes- in the shape of christmas tree's and candy canes, because if there was one thing to know about Derek Hale, it was that he's a huge sucker for Christmas. And he had every right to be, his birthday was Christmas day, he found his mate on the final few days before christmas, it was a time when the whole pack gatheres together, he got to spoil his family rotten and it was when he promised to marry the love of his life from under the mistletoe.

When Derek was sixteen, he decided that he didn't want to be home schooled anymore and was finally able to control his wolf enough to attend public school. And It was the best decision of his life, because on his first day at Beacon Hills High, he met Erica, Boyd and Isaac- who the Hale's later adopted when they found out about Isaac's father. And On his third day, Erica had led him through the snow and dumped him infront of the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, muttering something about a ship. Derek didn't know what sailing had to do with anything but he was too focused on the whiskey eyes in front of him to care.

Stiles was gangly and awkward with a buzzcut, Derek's ears were slightly too big for his head and he had embarassingly adorable bunny teeth- but that didn't stop them from falling in love. Slowly but surely the Hale pack grew. The Hale's ended up turning Erica to help her seizures and Boyd had demanded to be turned too, saying how he wasn't going to let Erica go through it alone. Then Isaac wanted to be turned because he was sick of being in constant fear. By the time Derek was seventeen, he had a pack of wolfs, humans, sparks, hunters and a banshee.

He loved it.

And then came one of the worst night's of his life.

Scott and Stiles were attacked by a rogue Alpha.

Derek was jogging through the trees when he heard the screams in the preserve, his wolf howling when he recognised Stiles' voice calling for him. The closer Derek got the stronger the scent of Stiles' pain and fear was, Derek nearly threw up.

Derek didn't know how the wolf was even in their territory without anyone noticing, but at the time he was too busy holding Stiles' bloody body and gripping at Scott's hands, to give it much thought. He had howled until his throat was raw and bitter, and called every contact in his phone possible until he had help. He watched Laura and Chris kill the rogue Alpha, he didn't hear anything, the world around him fading to a blur. He had Stiles bundled in his arms, his own veins black and protruding as he took his boyfriend's pain until it was all he could feel, his eyes glowing so Stiles wouldn't be in the dark. They were rushing Scott into an ambulance when they all saw it, the bite, the bloody teeth marks sinking into his shoulders...Scott was going to become a wolf or die in the process. Derek remembers searching every inch of Stiles' skin for a bite or a scratch that would turn him, he didn't find anything. But his wolf was still howling because he could still loose Stiles, he was crying by the time Stiles was placed in the ambulance. 

Derek climbed in after him, body weak as he crowded closer to Stiles.

His heart beat was so quiet...

The smell of cinnamon and warmth.. was so faint... 

Derek felt a hand rest on his shoulder, his own hand tightened against Stiles' as he bit back the urge to growl.

"Derek... Sweetie-" Derek looked up and into a pair of watery amber eyes, so much like Stiles' that he almost whimpered.

"Come here sweetheart" Derek curled into Claudia Stilinski's grip, breathing in her scent that smelled too much like Stiles, it hurt.

It was a long night for everyone. Half of the pack was sat with Scott, easing him safely through the shift. And the other half were pacing the hallways as they waited to hear about Stiles.

Derek was sat beside Claudia and John, his body bundled up in one of Stiles' hoodies that John had brought for him- knowing Derek would be calmed by the scent. Laura was sat the other side of him, rubbing circles in the skin of his hand. Melissa smiled gently at them as she stepped into the waiting room, Derek was on his feet in an instant, his wolf grateful to be moving- Laura had already had to hold him back from sniffing Stiles out and curling up beside him. It felt like his wolf was clawing at his skin, tearing him apart from the inside out; his chest burned as he breathed... or at least tried to breathe. John was up and beside Derek, quicker than he'd expect a human to move, but then again Derek had stopped doubted the power of human's the second he'd met Stiles.

"He's okay" Melissa clutched at the clipboard "he's stable, Derek taking his pain made it easier for his body to start healing..." she paused, collecting herself. She had had to treat her own son and the boy she saw as a second son in the same night and it was beginning to take it's toll on her. Scott's clothes drenched in blood, Stiles' body limp and pale... She sucked in a breath

"He took a few blows, most look like defensive wounds- Scott said he jumped in front of him" 

Derek let out a strangled noise when he imagined Stiles throwing himself in front of Scott like that, facing the horrid beast that is a rogue Alpha, with only the intent to protect his best friend. Suddenly he was reminded of the fragility of humans. But he looked at himself, falling apart, and figured wolves were fragile too.

"But there's no permanent damage. His arm will be in a cast for a few weeks, and his ribs will heal soon enough as long as he takes it easy. The rest is just cuts and scrapes" Melissa finished, her own eyes watery as she sat down beside Claudia, both of them holding each other- muttering about their stupid boy's.

Just cuts and scrapes... just- it hadn't looked that way when Derek was holding Stiles, his hands growing wetter and darker each moment as they slipped across his skin when he struggled to hold him tighter, crying into the soft tuffs of his hair. They had seemed so much worse than just cuts and scrapes..

"Is he awake?" Derek asked, trying to search for Stiles' heartbeat.

Melissa nodded.

Derek turned to the Sheriff, "Sir, could you tell hi-"

The man held up a hand as he approached Derek, and then clasped it down on his shoulder. "How many times do I have to tell you, It's John" he smiled " and I still have to finish up the reports, we can spend all night with him- you only have a few hours. Go see him Derek" Claudia was smiling at her husband before turning to nod at Derek.

He turned on his heel and left, not waiting for Melissa to tell him his room number- he would find him.

Derek nearly cried when he finally found Stiles. Okay.... maybe 'nearly' isn't the best word to use. 'Totally' might work better. But he just looked so small, and hurt and.. human.

"Oh stop blubbering Sourwolf, come give me cuddles" Stiles grinned, too widely for someone in plaster and bandages and made grabby hands at Derek. Nevertheless, Derek smiled back and crawled into the bed beside him. Holding him in his arms, dropping kisses to his head.

"I can feel you taking my pain, stop der, you're tired" Stiles frowned up at him.

Derek pressed his lips against Stiles' "you're hurt" he mumbled.

Stiles kissed back harder, using his good hand to grip at Derek's hair "I'm okay.... I love you Derek"

Derek wanted to cry again, "I love you too, Stiles, so so much" 

-

"Where's our pancakes?" Derek heard Stiles' muffled voice ask, snapping him out of his memories. Derek always had a habit of getting lost in his own head, but he always had Stiles to pull him back... and it usually was when Stiles was requesting some form of food.

"Just coming you big baby" he grinned, and got to work with the pancakes. He had made four cinnamon Christmas tree pancakes and three white chocolate candy cane ones when suddenly he felt Stiles resting against his back, his forehead tucked against the back of his neck. "Get distracted?" his voice was deep with sleep and Derek shivered when he slipped his hands under his loose Henley, to drag his fingertips against the skin, tracing the muscles of his back. "Yeah" he croaked out, and felt Stiles smile against his skin.

He pressed a kiss to Derek's skin. "What were you thinking about?" he finished his question with another kiss to his neck, lips hot and damp.

"Us, meeting you, proposing, the pack, Christmas, Eleta, the night of the feral Alpha, losing you-..."

Stiles frowned, reaching behind Derek to turn off the heat. Then he moved Derek to be facing him and placed his hands on his husbands cheeks.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere" he kissed Derek, hard and passionate, nipping at his bottom lip and clutching to him. And again, Derek believed him.

"I love you" Derek breathed, before kissing Stiles again, trying to show just how much he loved him, trying to tell him everything he ever forgot to say and slipping his tongue past his lips. Stiles' hands moved from his cheeks to rest at the back of his neck, gripping at his hair and pulling him harder into the kiss. Derek's hands found themselves below Stiles' shirt- which was actually one of Derek's worn out college shirts- and ran his thumbs along his hipbones, stopping and pressing against where he knew a mole was. Stiles whined into his mouth, hooking his leg around Derek and bringing him, impossibly closer. Derek loved being close to Stiles, so close that his heartbeat became a second breath, and his lips seemed moulded to his.

"We probably shouldn't do this" Derek groaned, remembering their adorable little house guest. Stiles whined "but she's asleep" but he was already stepping away from Derek, a pout on his wrecked lips. Derek smirked "later" and pressed a final peck to his lips before returning to the pancakes. Stiles started to cut up some fruit, placing it into bowls and taking it to the table, kissing Derek's cheek as he passed. Derek responded by slapping him on the ass when he returned.

"We're so domestic" Stiles watched as Derek plated the last pancake and turned off the heat, swooping in to put the pan in the dishwasher. "True" Derek grabbed a strawberry from Stiles' fingers and popped it into his mouth "you love it"

"Yeah, I do.."

"Pancakes!!!!" Eleta screamed, bouncing into view and knocking into Derek's legs. "Can I eat them?" she whispered, as though it were a secret. Derek nodded, crouching down beside her "but you've got to wash your hands first, and you better be quick or-... or Uncle Stiles will eat them all up" he tickled her stomach and she let out a yelp running off to wash her hands. Stiles came to lean against him, handing over a cup of coffee and staring into the direction Eleta ran off in. 

"You nearly said daddy... didn't you?" Stiles' voice was quiet, but his scent changed, to the familiar rainy scent he got when they talked about kids. Derek felt sick. "I'm sorry"

I'm sorry I brought it up, I'm sorry I can't give you a kid, I'm sorry.

"It's okay" he snuggled against Derek's chest "We'll have our own soon"

Derek smiled against his hair, "Yeah, we will"

After breakfast they took Eleta to the park, meeting up with Laura and Derek's Brother Connor and letting the cubs run around together. Stiles had somehow been voted human climbing frame, so Derek chose to talk to his siblings. "We're all going up to the house this year" Laura informed him. Christmas was only two weeks away, and it had been an old Hale tradition to go up to their holiday house for the week before Christmas, and come home for new Years. Derek couldn't remember when they stopped doing it, he only knew that he had never taken Stiles

"You should come" Connor agreed with Laura "we all are"

The thought was stuck in Derek's head all day, from when he was pushing Eleta on the swings, to when they went out for burgers, when they came home and watched movies.. and to now, when he's bringing his husband a cupcake.

"Yes! I love you so much baby, thank you" Stiles took the cupcake and set about removing every bit of icing from the top, with his tongue. Derek swallowed down his inappropriate thoughts and decided now was as good a time as any to approach Stiles about the holidays. He looked around their house, it was the perfect house, all dark oak and autumnal colours, and they had gone well out on the decorations. The whole place looked like an elf threw up- they loved it. But Derek used to have so much fun up at the Hale holiday house, spending Christmas with everyone he loved... and he wanted to share the tradition with Stiles. After all he had sat in on many Stilinski traditions over the years.

"I think we should spend Christmas with my family" Derek told Stiles, grinning when he nearly dropped his cupcake onto Eleta's head.

"I- What?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "My family has a property, a few hours from here, we used to all gather there- as a pack, for Christmas and they're doing it this year and I thought we could go"

"I don't know babe, is it really a good idea to meet your family? So soon?"

Stiles held his niece closer to his chest, running a hand through her dark curls, and using her as a tiny human shield between him and the famous Derek Hale glare.

"Stiles we're married"

"good point"

"and you've met my family, you've known them since you were sixteen !" Derek couldn't believe this, did Stiles not understand the gesture, did he not want to spend Christmas with pack?

"Der-"

Derek held up a hand. "I'm gonna go finish dinner." he stood up "and run Eleta's bath. He started walking away, frowning as he went.

"Derek Stilinski-Hale!" Stiles had shifted out from under Eleta and was right in front of him.

"I understand the gesture, I'm honoured and you know I would love to spend Christmas with the Hales-" he leant against Derek's neck "they're pack" 

Derek nodded, slowly swallowing. "But- why did you seem reluctant? I thought you.." Stiles shook his head against Derek's shoulder, kissing the skin. "That was because... I sorta maybe kind of meddled in Lydia and Cora's relationship- or lack there of- again. And Cora told me she'd beat me up" Stiles' voice was quiet and guilty, but Derek could smell the amusement rolling off him. Derek hugged him close "What am I going to do with you Mr Stilinski-Hale?" 

"Hmmm... love me?" Stiles raised an eyebrows. Derek kissed him, slowly.

"Always" he mumbled against his lips.

"Feed me?" he pouted, Derek smacked Stiles' ass "Go wash up with Eleta, I'll dish up the meatballs" he rolled his eyes, kissing his husband one last time before making his way back to the kitchen.

"Meatballs!!" Stiles yelled, running over to Eleta. "Baby we're having meatballs" Eleta's eyes widened comically as she woke herself up and turned to look at Derek, her face so trusting; she raised an eyebrow, as if to ask 'is your crazy husband telling the truth?'

Derek held up the pot of meatballs, her face brightening. "Uncle Stiles! We're having meatballs!!" she leapt at him, "I know!" he caught her and they ran together off to wash up before dinner.

Derek chuckled to himself as he watched them disappear down the hall, he couldn't wait to start a family with Stiles, to have their own kids screaming and yelling and pleasantly ruining their lives... He couldn't wait for puppy piles, and all the new first's and being fathers with the love of his life..But for now- he couldn't wait to spend Christmas with his family and Stiles, in the place of all his Christmas dreams.


End file.
